Inuyasha: The Story of Kotae Higurashi
by Mirokufangirl229
Summary: For those who viewed it previously, I changed the plot, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue…

It was a dark stormy night, a child was born from Kagome Higurashi. Though it sounds wonderful as it may seem, the child was not Inuyasha's, it was Koga's, leader of the demon wolf pack. This all began when Kagome and Inuyasha got into a huge fight about Inuyasha's wondering. He wouldn't show up for days, weeks, she had finally had it. This fight was the big one. It was so big that Inuyasha disappeared for five years. In that time, Koga tired to ease Kagome's pain and sadness. One night, during their usual get tog ether's, they both had to much to drink, and had sex. The amount of alcohol they had wasn't enough to make them forget the night before the next morning. They both woke up, it was awkward, very awkward indeed.

It wasn't like it was meant to be, Kagome still loved Inuyasha, and Koga was married to Ayame and with a son on the way to top it all off.

"We have to keep this to ourselves, we tell no one." Said Koga, looking at Kagome.

"Yes, it's nobody's business but ours." Kagome replied, agreeing to every word.

So they both agreed to keep it hush hush. However, when Kagome got pregnant, things went from bad to worse. She already had a son with Inuyasha name Suka. She could easily say he knocked her up before he left, but it would never work. You see a year after Naraku was defeated, she became a Hanyou for Inuyasha to live with him forever.

When a Hanyou and Full Fledged Demon Conceive, the child will be full fledged and resemble the male. Kagome knew this when she looked upon the infant and realized she could never hide it as Inuyasha's, this baby was her daddies spitting image.

"Oh No! She looks just like him! I'm doomed!" Kagome said, looking down at the infant. "Lady Kagome, you have to face Inuyasha sooner or later." Lady Kaede said.

"Get rid of it!" Kagome belted, making the infant cry into the thunder storm night.

Kaede slapped Kagome and talked some sense into her!

"Kagome! She is your daughter!" Kagome started to weep, as she knew she could never kill an innocent baby. "I know I didn't" "It's okay Kagome… We'll get through this. You have to understand that she is Koga's and there is nothing you can do. We both know he would never accept her, you are all she has, you must love her and cherish her."

Kagome nodded and replied. "Yes, I promise."

So Kagome raised the child. She knew she had to face Inuyasha when he came back, but she had to focus on being the infants mother. She raised it, and gave her the name Kotae, Kotae Higurashi.

Chapter 1

Inuyasha's return, Kotae's fate

It had been 6 years to the day that Kotae was born, 11 since Inuyasha left. Kagome was so lonely it was unbearable. The worst part of it all, Kotae was now 11 years old and looked exactly like Koga.

'This is bad! Really bad! What if Inuyasha does come back? What will he say? What will he do?!' "Hey mom, where do I put these?" Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts and turned to Kotae, who was holding a basket of herbs. "Oh umm, they go in the cellar dear." Kagome said, faking a smile. "Oh, okay then." Kotae then headed for the cellar.

Kagome fidgeted and folded her ears down in fear. She paced across the porch on her house that Inuyasha built, worried sick. She then smelled something, it was Koga heading this way! No he was already here!

"Hey Kagome, how are you, haven't seen you in years. Sorry I haven't been visiting much." There was Koga now standing in front of her house. "Uhh Koga, umm remember that night uh-" "Yeah I don't want to-" "Mom? I put the herbs in the cellar, can I go train now?" Koga's eyes widened when he saw Kotae, he knew she was his. His bushy tail, his blue eyes, and his ears. "Holy shit…" Koga uttered, as if he was standing in front of a mirror. "Hey mom, who is that?" Once Kotae raised her eyebrow like he always does, Koga nearly had a heart attack!

"Kotae, go inside, your room is a mess." Kagome ordered. "Awe come on mom! It isn't that bad…" Kotae replied , putting her arms behind her head. "Kotae, go, NOW."

Kagome said, glaring at Kotae. Kotae sighed and went inside. "Fine fine, jeez." Kotae said, before closing the door behind herself.

It was now very awkward again. Kagome sat down on the porch, looking down. Koga scratched the back of his head and sat beside Kagome and spoke. "She's mine, isn't she?" Kagome gasped, but them replied while lifting her head. "Yes, she is yours."

Koga scratched his head again, not knowing what so say. He then finally uttered some words.

"You know Inuyasha will kill me if he finds out we- well did things."

Kagome leaned back and huffed in anger. "He has no right to say anything about it... If he returns after all these years I'll be surprised. "Koga replied while huffing."Come off it Kagome, I know you have been smelling him. He's getting closer every day."

Kagome rolled her eyes in defeat and replied.

"He's most likely going to be back by tonight." Koga nodded and replied. "Yeah, you better think of something." Koga then dashed off without a word. Kagome had to face Inuyasha…. Soon, very soon…..

Later that very night…..

Inuyasha came back to the village, it was dark and cold, but he was glad to be home again. He wondered if Kagome was still waiting for him. He then smelled Koga in the village and ran to the house. He didn't see him, he ran inside to find Kagome tucking in an 11 year old that resembled Koga. "WHO IS THAT?!" Inuyasha belted, staring down at the bed. Kagome spiked up and took Inuyasha outside and explained everything. The conversation lasted all night until morning….

The next day…

"So, your not mad?" Kagome asked, worried. Inuyasha leaned back on the wall were their futon was and spoke. "No, just disappointed. I understand what you did in a way though. You were lonely, and I deprived you of that. I am sorry, I just had to talk to someone. Anyways, it doesn't matter. She can stay, but if she does anything to threat this family, she is out." "Right, I got it." Kagome replied.

From there on out, Kotae was accepted. However, her life was going to change in 5 years; a tragic accident would occure, which leads to her exile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The accident, Kotae's exile

It had been five years to the day that Kotae was "accepted" by Inuyasha. The hanyou had never left, not since he found out about Kagome and Koga. He wanted to make sure that wolf boy wouldn't step on his land ever again. Over the course of the five years, Inuyasha and Kagome had three children, with Kotae as the older an half-sister, there was four children in total. Among them, was the youngest Hayu. Hayu was the shortest and smallest of the group. He was also the kindest, and really liked Kotae. He was also daddies little man. Inuyasha spent his tome mostly with Hayu. Some may say that's favouritism; but Inuyasha didn't care, he loved the boy. It was 9AM and it was time to do chores. Soka the eldest of Inuyasha's children, would work out in the fields with the men, he had his father's strength. Inumae was the second oldest, and the smartest when it came to knowing about herbs and such. The third eldest, was Sota JR, named after Kagome's little brother. He was the fighter in the group, he wanted to learn the art of demon slaying. So he and Kotae were Miroku and Sango's students. They would mostly train together throughout the day.

Hayu was the weakest, because he was premature as an infant. So he would mostly help Kagome around the house. One day, Kagome wanted to go in the forest to collect sacred herbs. They were rare, and only grew in the crisp of spring. She was pregnant again with her and Inuyasha's fourth child, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Let me do it ma, it ain't too far." Soka said, helping her sit down. "You have to work in the fields dear, Hayu can do it." "You mean it mama?!" Hayu said with joy, as he jumped up from his futon. Since he was sick most of the time, he would be in bed. "Weakling; you can barely move around the house, get Inumae to do it." Hayu protested, looking up at his older brother. "Shad up! You wouldn't know sacred herbs if it hit you on the head!" Just then Kotae, a level 1 demon slayer now walked in, getting into one of the apples from yesterday's harvest. Kagome smiled and spoke. "Kotae can go with him."

Kotae paused and bit into her apple, chewing and replying. "Go with who?" Hayu ran over and tugged on Kotae's dagger sheath. "Mamma said we can go to the forest today and collect herbs." Kotae raised an eye brow like that of Koga and spoke. "She said that huh?" Kagome walked over and whispered to Kotae. "Keep an eye on him, he's not like the others." Kotae nodded in response and bit into her apple, talking with her mouth full again. "Well don't just stand there H, we got some work to do." "Alright! I am gonna get dressed right now!" Just then, Inuyasha came inside with some cut up boar meat. He frowned and spoke.

"What are you doing son? You should be in bed." "Momma said I can go in the forest and pick herbs with Sister Kotae." Inuyasha frowned again and glared at Kagome. "Did she now?" "Don't worry dad, I'll keep an eye on him." Kotae said, elbowing Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed and scratched his head and replied. "Fine, but you two better be back by 10." "Yeah! We will!" Hayu quickly got dressed in the other room. Soka rolled his eyes and went out the door. "I'll be in the fields." Inuyasha gave his eldest son a reassuring nod while going to the kitchen counter to cut up the meat into portion sizes, as he just caught the animal.

After Hayu was ready the two siblings headed into the forest. Kotae's fate was about to be sealed.

Later….

As the twosome finally settled deep into Inuyasha's forest, they started picking herbs. As the 16 year old Kotae picked two, she saw Hayu praying by Lady Kaede's grave. The woman died when Kotae was 3, Hayu didn't even know her. "Hayu what are you doing by Lady Kaede's grave? We have to get to work." Hayu finished his praying and joined Kotae in the field and started picking herbs. "Sorry Sister, I was just praying." "Why, you don't even know what she was like. You weren't even born yet when she was around." Hayu smiled and picked some herbs and threw them into the basket while replying. "She was a human being who walked this earth, that's good enough for me." Kotae smiled and replied. "Good words to live by."

The two siblings kept picking. Suddenly, a demon appeared. He was ugly, really ugly. He was a ram demon with bow and arrows and a HUGE bow. He was looking at the two of them, looking for human flesh. He came behind Hayu with a devilish grin. Kotae looked up and almost panicked. She screamed inside her head. She knew from Sensei Sango that Ram demons don't have good vision, and respond mostly to movement. "Hayu, don't move…" Kotae said silently in fear. "Huh why?" Hayu felt the breath , the foul breath of the demon behind him on his shoulder. He turned around slowly and nearly jumped out of his skin. His eyes widened. He was too afraid to sit still… "Oh my god! Ahh!"

The demon attacked! Kotae grabbed Hayu from the demons grasp and put him in front of her.

"Run Hayu! Run fast!" "The herbs!" "Never mind that! Run!" Hayu ran ahead of Kotae, panting. Kotae ran behind him. The demon shot an arrow, it hit Hayou's shoulder "Akk!" Kotae got hit by an arrow too but kept moving. "Hayu, no matter what happens, I want you to keep running until it take care of the demon!" "Sister-" "Keep running!" Hayu nodded and kept running, disappearing into the bushes. Kotae then turned around and pulled out her dagger, and tackled the demon! "Half link! Get off me!" "I am not half! I am a full-fledged demon!" Kotae then clit the demons throat. The demon gasped for air, and fell to the ground, dying instantly.

Kotae then put her blade in her sheath and went to find Hayu. She ran through the bushes where Hayu went through. She followed his blood tracks into a clearing. "Kotae!" She followed Hayu's cries to the edge of the cliff, he was hanging for his life on a branch down below. Kotae got down and extended her arm out to Hayu. "Come on Hayu, grab my hand." "I can't reach, I am going to fall!" "No, all you have to do is reach my hand" Hayu reached for Kotae's hand. He was so close, until the branch he was holding on to snapped! "Sister!" "HAYU!" Hayu started to plummet to the ground, plummeting to his demise. After hearing the thud of his body breaking bellow, Kotae knew Hayu was gone.

"HAYU! NOOOOO! HAYU!"

Kotae climbed down the safe way to where Hayu fell. She made her way through the bushes, crying her eyes out. She came to the clearing where her brother fell. She found his body, laying on a rock. His neck was broken, he died instantly. She sobbed and sniffled and knelt down to his level, crying on him. "Oh Hayu…. I failed you….. I failed mom and dad… I failed everyone." She then picked up her brother, and carried him home.

Later…

"Inumae, get ready to give your brother his morning herb medicine, mix some tea in it. He hates the taste of it." "Yes mom." "Mother!" Kagome ran out of the house, with Inumae right behind her. They saw Kotae stumbling through the village all bloody, carrying her dead brother. "HAYU!" Kagome screamed, running over to Kotae, who was now on her knees in weakness from blood loss.

"NO WHAT HAPPENED?!" "We- we were attacked mom. A demon, it attacked us. I fought the demon while Hayu ran ahead. He was already wounded from the demons arrows. He fell off the cliff. He died instantly…. I – I failed you!" "NOOOO! HAYU!" Kagome screamed in sadness and greif. Inumae cried too, being held by Kagome. Just then, Soka came home, seeing his mother and sister crying over his brothers dead body. "This is your fault Kotae!" Soka hit Kotae across the face, sending her to the ground! "Ughh!" Sota JR got home from training. He saw the situation and his dead brother. In tears, he went to Miroku and Sango's hut. "Sensai Sango! Master Miroku!"

'I failed them all, I caused this…' Kotae thought, before passing out.

Later… Kotae woke up, it was the middle of the afternoon. Kagome had Hayu all cleaned and laying on his futon. She was preparing to bury him. "Mother, I am so sorry…" "It's not your fault Kotae, it was an accident." "Mother…" Just then, Inuyasha returned from his morning walk. What he saw, nearly killed him. "Kagome, what's wrong with Hayu?" "Oh Inuyasha, he's dead!" "What?!" Inuyasha knelt next to Hayu's futon. He held the frail and pale body of Hayu in his arms crying. He then became angry. He grabbed Kotae by the arm and threw her to the ground outside in just her bandages and night Kimono.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE WATCHING HIM!" "I'M SORRY DAD! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" "Shut your mouth brat, I am not your father!" Inuyasha slapped Kotae across the face! She had 2 bruises now. One from Soka, now Inuyasha. Kagome waddled outside and to Kotae's side. "INUYASHA NO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T SAY IT!" "NO KAGOME, SHE IS OFFICALLY EXILED OUT OF THIS VILLAGE! As for you Kotae..."

Inuyasha picked up Kotae from the scruff of her neck and spoke. "I am not your father. Your mother conceived your little as with Koga, the leader of the wolves, he is your father, not me." Inuyasha then threw her down and spoke once more to the ground. "So why don't you get the fuck out of my village little brat, and never return." Inuyasha then went inside and threw all of Kotae's belongings to the ground in front of her, along with Kagome's old yellow nap sack. He then huffed in anger and went inside to caress his dead son again. Kotae sat up in tears. Kagome frowned and cried too while helping Kotae pack. "I am sorry it has come to this Kotae dear." "No! I can do it myself!" Kotae replied, swatting her hand away. She packed her thing and got dressed into her demon slayer outfit. She then lugged the back pack over her shoulders in tears.

She then went to Miroku and Sango's in aid. They hugged her like Aunts and Uncles they were. "Here, take these seals. It seems I can no longer train you in the spiritual art. However, there is a shrine near the wolf village, they can train you there. Tell them Miroku sent you" Miroku said, giving her directions Sango nodded and replied too. "My brother lives there too, he trained himself in the art, he can train you the rest of what I haven't trained you in yet." "Thanks guys…" Sango sighed and gave Kotae her huge sword. "No I can't take the Kato Sword, it's too much." "No, I was going to give it to you anyway in the end of your training." Kotae nodded and hugged Sango and Miroku. "I love you guys…" Sango and Miroku smiled and hugged her back "We love you too, you better get going." "Yes, good bye everyone."

So Kotae left the village, and put her past behind her. Her journey to find her father began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The apple doesn't fall far from a tree

3 days later….

Kotae was far from home. She could smell sent that seemed familiar, like it was her own sent. She then knew she was getting closer to the wolf demon territory. She was weak though, as she had been walking for days. She sat by a tree and rested. She then passed out, exhausted from walking for days.

Over an hour later….

Kotae regained consciousness. She could smell a fire burning, and the smell of food being cooked. She was starving, so she followed the smell to a figure cooking fish over the flames. The being was familiar, like she had seen him before. For it was her father Koga. The wolf demon leader turned around and flashed a grin before turning back to the flames to cook the meat. He chuckled then spoke.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Boy, you look terrible. I bet you haven't ate anything for days."

Kotae rubbed her eyes and sat on a log on the other side of the fire. She looked at the man up and down, studying him. He looked exactly like her. 'Why, he has my nose.' Kotae thought, staring at Koga's nose. She pulled herself together and replied. "Who are you?" Koga laughed then replied with a serious face. "I'm your father Kotae." Kotae's eyes widened and looked at Koga again, she was stunned. She then finally uttered some words. "You're my – father?" Koga laughed then replied. "Yes, must I repeat myself? Jeez, clueless much. Ah-ha, you are me, inside and out. Accept, you have your mother's eyes, and jaw line." Koga looked down and put fish on separate sticks, he then gave one of the sticks to Kotae.

Kotae frowned and replied. "You love my mother don't you?" Koga sighed and replied while whipping of some ah from the fire on his meat. "Yeah, I once did. I am married to Ayame now, your step mother. You were able to stay so long, why did Mutt Face banish you now after all these years?" Kotae frowned and replied while eating. "There was an accident. You see, Mom had three kids including me. The Youngest was Hayu and..."

Kotae went on, telling Koga about the run in with the demon, killing Hayu and causing Inuyasha to exile her. Koga blinked in surprise as he gulped the last of his fish down. "Shit that's hard." Koga said, as he rose from his sat and put out the fire. "Come on, let's go." Koga headed for some bushes. Kotae ate the last of her food and grabbed her things. "What's your name?" The wolf man smiled and replied. "Koga, but you don't call me that. From now on I am your father, and you are my daughter. Being my daughter, you are princess of theses territories. ""So you are the man Inuyasha spoke of. I still don't understand. Why do you want me to stay? What's so special about me?" Koga smiled and took her hand toward the bushes. "You are all I have of Kagome; now, welcome home." Koga pushed the bushes aside, revealing the wolf tribe dens.

It was glorious; everyone looked like her, ears, tails, the whole nine yards. Kotae smiled and walked out of the forest, looking upon her kind. "Wow, these are-""Yeah Kotae, these are your people. Since you are my daughter, they are your loyal subjects. Let's go, I got to explain all of this to Ayame."

Main den, Koga's den….

"So she is the offspring from when you cheated on me?!" "Relax Ayame! I was drunk! I didn't know what I was thinking!" He then looked at Kotae and frowned, then replied. "She is my kid, and I want to take care of her!" Ayame sighed and rubbed her hand on her pregnant belly. She sighed again and spoke. "Fine, but don't expect Kiba to accept her." Koga smirked and replied. "Tsk, just because he is my eldest son, doesn't mean he is the boss of me." Kotae raised her head and spoke. "There are more?" Koga replied and sat next to Kotae. "Yes, you have 3 other siblings on my side here. Kiba is the eldest and your half-brother. If something happens to me or Ayame, you and him will rule this place together and share responsibilities."

"Wow, awesome!" Koga laughed and sat on his futon. "Sure is, get dome rest though, you've been walking for days." Kotae nodded and vedged out on her futon. She was happy, she finally felt like she belonged.

The next day…

"So, where are we going?" Koga smiled and replied. "I am going to introduce you to two very special friends of mine. Let's go, they are most likely down by the lake. We got to make you a demon wolf outfit, that leather one is very bright." Kotae laughed and put her hand behind her head while replying. "I have to wear this, it's part of the demon slayer training code. Once I am a full-fledged demon slayer, I can wear anything I want." Koga laughed and responded while kicking a rock in front of him. "Oh, like a priest or something?" "Uh, sure if you want to call it that."

Koga lead Kotae into the forest, then stopped at the edge of the hill, watching his friends Gina and Hakkaku trying to catch fish. The demon wolves bellow were trying to catch them with their bare hands. They kept tripping and falling in the water, they hadn't caught a single one. Kotae frowned and spoke.

"Jeez, they are doing it all wrong, that is not how one catches a fish." Koga laughed and replied. "This si true, let's go down there and show them the right way." Kotae nodded and trudged down the hill, with her father behind her. Smelling Koga's scent; Ginta and Hakkaku looked up to meet eyes with him.

Ginta was always the most curious one, as he stared at Kotae in confusion.

"Hey boys, any luck finding fish?" Koga said, leaning up against a tree. Hakkaku sighed and replied while coming out of the lake.

"Yeah Koga, but there are so many we can't catch them." Ginta replied in agreement. "Yeah, it's real hard this morning."

"No, you just don't know how to catch them the right way." Ginta and Hakkaku turned to Kotae, who was putting her weapon down with a grin that resembled Koga's. Hakkaku eyes widened and turned to Koga and spoke. "Hey Koga, is this the kid you had by accident with Kagome?" Koga rolled his eyes disgusted at the way Hakkaku asked him a question, then replied. "Yes moron she is, and she lives with us now." Ginta laughed and came out of the lake and added his input, which soon lead to his beating by Kotae.

"Ha-ha, she should have stayed there. Now ever time Ayame sees her, she will have an excuse to nag you."

Kotae was annoyed, as she walked over and beat the shit out of Ginta. "Oww! Hey!" After she was finished, she continued to sharpen a rock she was going to use as a spear head to catch fish. "You should really learn to keep certain opinions to yourself, or you'll end up dead."

Hakkaku bursted out laughing at the fact Kotae was like Koga. "AHAHAHA Oh man, now we have another Koga to deal with! AHAHAHA What an idiot!" Ginta stood to his feet and yelled and Hakkaku. "Hey! I am not the only one Koga knocks around here, you're the stupid one!" "Oh yeah, well you're a flat face poop nose!" "Cactus breath!" "Sea mongrel!" As Ginta and Hakkaku argued, Kotae was now tying the sharpen spear head to a long stick she found. Koga smiled and laid on the grass with some wolves who usually follow him everywhere.

Once Kotae was finished, she took of her boots and socks to prepare going into the lake. Once in the lake, she started catching fish by the minute. Every fish she caught was thrown into the basket Hakkaku and Ginta brought. Koga smirked and turned to the arguing wolf youki and got their attention.

"You are a big nose!" "You're acorns for brains!" "Hey boys…" Koga said, finally speaking. Ginta and Hakkaku turned to Koga and stopped arguing. "You two's should really be taking notes." Ginta frowned and replied. "Notes for what?" Koga pointed to Kotae catching fish by the pound and rested his head on a wolf he was cuddling with and went back to his nap.

"What the-?" "How did she-!" "Easy boys, go make yourselves a spear." "Alright!" "Yeah!"

So Kotae spent a glorious afternoon with her new family. She never wanted to return to Kaede's village ever again, because she was truly home with her own kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silence

It had been a week to the day that Inuyasha exiled Kotae. The village was normal you could say, like nothing really happened. Accept in the family, utter silence everyday. Everyone was furious with Inuyasha after what he did to Kotae. Him being the stubborn guy he was, he refused to apologize. The more he refused, the more he caused anger. Family dinners were quiet, no one talked to Inuyasha during them, they only talked among themselves. Even his own children were cross with him. Sota JR would not train with him anymore, and only train with Juzuku, Miroku and Sango's 4th child. He and Juzuku were students in Sango's training dojo, they got along like brothers.

Out of all the children, only one spoke to Inuyasha, that was Soka. He hated Kotae from the beginning and had no problems with his fathers banishment. However, the silence of his friends and siblings was starting to get to him. "Hey dad…" Soka said, looking at his dad across the table, as it was dinner time. Inuyasha sighed and ate a hunk of meat. "What is it?" The hanyou asked with his mouth full. "Are you tired of the silence? Mom doesn't even sleep in the same Futon as you anymore. " Inuyasha huffed and blushed, showing that he was mad about not getting any. However, he denied it. "No, I don't care… Once she recovers from having your brother Gaeta, she will be back to herself" Soka raised an eyes brow and responded while sipping water. "Sure sure…"

Just then, Kagome came back in the house after collecting veggies from the garden. She looked at Inuyasha and huffed to herself , then went into the main room to breast feed Gaeta. Inuyasha was mad, as he rose from the table and followed Kagome. Soka knew shit was going to go down, so he sipped the last of his water and stepped out of the house.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, trying to get her attention. "Why won't you talk to me?" Kagome rolled her eyes and did not answer, and kept feeding Gaeta. Inuyasha frowned and finally blew a gasket. "Hey, Kotae is a little shit, and was a mistake!" Kagome frowned and put their 4th child together in his crib. She pointed her finger right in his face and spiked right back.

"Hey! You shut up! I have had enough of your f**king shit! Too many times have I dealt with your insults since we have been married and insults towards Kotae! She is my daughter and I love her! I don't give a flying shit what you think of her. You wanna know something? I hate you! I hate you for what you did to Kotae! I will never forgive you for that!" "Kagome!" "No, I can't deal!"

Kagome walked out of the main room and back outside. Inuyasha went after her in frustration. "Hey get back here!"

While they argued, Miroku watched them while building Sango and his new house. Miroku was always nosey, as he watched them argue in the middle of the road.

'This is gonna be good.' the monk thought, as he couldn't wait for Kagome to send Inuyasha to the ground with sit command.

"I gave you 10 years Kagome! 10 years! For what? FOR YOU TO CHEAT ON ME?!"

"HEY! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO LEFT! FAR AS I CONSIDERED IT! YOU WERNT THERE HALF OF THE TIME! " "OH YEAH KAGOME BLAME THE PAST! THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO! YOU BRING UP UNNECSASARRY SHIT! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD STOOP SO LOW TO WOLF BREATH KOGA!" "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha gulped, almost forgetting he still had the beads hanging on his neck. 'Oh crap.' Inuyasha thought, preparing for the worst.

"Here it comes" Miroku said, covering his eyes with a smirk. "SIT!" "Wah! You -" "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" "AKKKKK, AHH!" "SIT SIT SIT SIT!" "AAAAAAHHHHH" After it was finished and Inuyasha was 2 to three feet in dirt, Kagome took a deep breath. She had wanted to do that for so long. She huffed in anger and stormed inside the house.

Inuyasha struggled to his knees in agony, mumbling to himself. He looked over at Miroku and frowned then spoke. "What the hell are you looking at?!" Miroku rolled his eyes and stayed silent, putting wood together with nails. He and Sango along with the kids weren't talking to him either. Inuyasha circled the area, yelling in disorientation from sit command . "That's right! Ignore me! See if I give a care!" Inuyasha then passed out on the ground. He didn't think what he did to Kotae made such a big impact.

The Next Day….

It was still quiet in the Toshio Residence. No one in the family accept Soka talked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was now at his breaking point. One week, 2 days, and 24 hours

of nothing was starting to scramble his mind. As much as he loved his son Soka, he missed Kagome's voice, among other things… His demon libido was driving him crazy. He wanted Kagome to himself again. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy to gain her forgiveness, not after what he had said to Kotae. "I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!"

'I must of scared her for life…' Inuyasha thought, thinking of Kotae's face when he said it. It was as if she died inside. Inuyasha face palmed himself at the dinner table, angry at himself. He then finally fessed up to why he kicked her out.

"I know it was an accident, but I didn't want her to-"

Everyone looked up at Inuyasha, confused. Inuyasha tried to jumble word together before speaking again.

"I did not want her to end up with my brother Lykaon."

Everyone was shocked, and slightly confused. Kagome finally spoke to Inuyasha, curious about this Lykaon fellow. "Who is- Lykaon?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed and spoke. "He is my twin brother, we were separated at birth. He was raised by wolves, and is in the mountains of Hauk right now. That is where I went Kagome, to visit him. He said that it is destiny that he will be mated to the eldest daughter of me. Since I accepted her as my daughter, I knew he would end up with her."

Kagome's eyes widened with shock, then anger. " Why in the hell did you do that for a stupid reason? Did you not want true happiness for your child?" Inuyasha frowned and replied. "She is not my kid, and never will be." Kagome rose in anger than spoke.

"Look Inuyasha it is over and done with. I am pretty sure she is with Koga right now happy as ever. You basically screwed up. All you had to do was keep her here and she would never end up with him." "Whattya mean? I sent her away, my brother will find someone else." Kagome smirked and spoke again.

"Idiot, if there is one thing I learned in school in modern Japan its geography. The mountains of Hauk is a day away from Koga's tribe. She will meet him, and they will fall in love, no matter what you do." Kagome then left the living area and went into the main room. Everyone else left too, going about their lives.

Inuyasha sat there in silence, not knowing how to react. He just realized what he did to Kotae was in vein. She was going to be with his brother, that was the reality. No matter how hard his wished it not to be true, it was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kotae meets Kohaku and Lykaon

It was a brisk morning. Kotae rose out from her den, feeling refreshed. It had been over a year living with her dad and step mom, she was loving it! She never felt like she belonged. She flashed a smile to the neighboring demons and climbed down into the forest. She had to find Kohaku, Sango's little brother. She wondered how the weirdo was doing. She had not seen Kohaku since she was 10, he was 15 at the time. He was such a nerd, and so skinny too. She wondered how he became a full-fledged demon slayer. She finally entered the village. She went up to the shrine and prayed. She could not believe the sight of the mountains of Hauk was breath taking. She smelled the open air around it. She thought it was fantastic and so open.

She then went into the village to find Kohaku's dojo. Shortly, she found it. It was HUGE. 'Is this all owned by Kohaku?' Kotae thought, trotting up the front steps. She pushed open the doors to find Kohaku training in the main dojo. 'Holy crap' Kotae thought, as she could not believe what Kohaku looked like. He was drop dead gorgeous. He was buff and had a six pack that could knock any woman on her feet.

He had longer hair now, and an ass that was grab worthy. Kotae shifted her demon hormones away and went inside the dojo. She smiled and spoke. "Well well, look at you. It seems weirdo has become a pretty boy." Kohaku turned around and almost fell off his stance. He couldn't believe it was Kotae! She was so beautiful. "Kotae? Wow you have become breath taking as well. What are you doing here?" "Uhh, it's a long story really. I was sent by Sango to find you, so I could complete my training."

Kohaku made a slightly confused face and splashed his face and body with water while replying, which made Kotae teenage hormones rage. "I don't understand, why could Sango not teach you the rest? Why me?" Kotae sighed and replied. "I was exiled out of the village by Fat- Inuyasha." "WHAT!?" "Wait, let me explain."

So Kotae explained the whole thing, making Kohaku very angry.

"That is no excuse to exile someone, he must have had a reason." "I think that was the reason." Kohaku shook his head and spoke again while putting his kimono on, finally covering those repelling pectorals.

"No, there is another reason, he knows something we don't." "Well, it doesn't matter anymore, I am happy living with my real dad. Now, when can my training start?" "Ha-ha, now if you want."

"Really?" "Yeah sure." Kotae smiled and tossed her sword aside. Kohaku laughed and set aside his kimono again, revealing those muscles again. Kotae covered her eyes, unable to focus properly. Kohaku looked down on himself and smiled, knowing she liked the view. "Sorry, am I distracting you?"

"Shut up, just put something on." Kohaku laughed and replied. "No, I want to see if you can focus in these terms. "I hate you." "Now now, that is not very nice." Kotae rolled her eyes and went into self-defence position. "Let's just spar already." "Oh, very confident hmm? Alright then, let's go."

The two spared, punching and kicking. In just two seconds, Kohaku knocked Kotae on her ass. "UH!" She belted, landing painfully onto the ground. Kohaku smiled and jumped around in victory with his fists up.

"Come on Kotae, get up."

Kotae sighed in anger, it was going to be a long day.

Midnight….

Kotae was exhausted. No one has ever run her that hard in sparing. Every single bone in her body was aching. She waved good bye to Kohaku and headed home painfully. She shifted her feet in pain as she walked through the village and arrived home. She plopped herself down on her futon and pasted out immediately. The next day, she was going to meet another character. Someone who befriends her, and marries her in 5 years.

The Very Next Day…..

Kotae woke up in agony. She stretched out her aching muscles and bones, then headed back to the village. She had to get out of the cave. Friday mornings were Ayame and Koga's uhh- love making mornings. She went by the river close to the village and washed her hair and face. She then smelled an unusual smell. It was almost like Inuyasha's, but different somehow. She kept her guard up and glared at all around her, keeping her eyes peeled. She finished washing her hair and tied it back up. She had no time to linger any longer, she had to go to Kohaku for some more training. She tied her sword to her belt and pressed forward into the village. After she left, the watcher revealed himself.

The man looked like Inuyasha, but much stronger. He had demon armour and white hair tied up into a ponytail. He had a tattoo on his neck, which was a picture of a flaming wolf. He was Inuyasha's twin brother. Unlike Inuyasha, he was different. He was kinder, and sweeter. He was just as stubborn and hot headed like Inuyasha though, and had a bad case of anger issues. He wore a necklace just like Inuyasha wore. That necklace was put on by Kikiyo 50 years ago. Lykaon followed Kotae cautiously into the village. He hid behind a house and watched her head inside the dojo. He smiled and thought to himself before disappearing into the shadows. 'So, this is Kotae, your eldest daughter. I see, if this is fate, let it come.'

Inside the dojo…

"OWW!" "Come on Kotae, you can do better than that!" "Must you hit me so hard?! Gimme that bamboo stick!" Kohaku smiled and hit her under her leg, sending her to the ground. "AK! $%^&!"

"You are not trying hard enough, you keep letting your guard down." "How am I supposed to focus when you keep coming at me with that damn stick?!" Kohaku smiled and swung it around then replied. "In situations like this, you have no time to focus, you must act quickly and swiftly." Kotae glared at Kohaku, she had enough of him picking on her like that. She stood to her feet, and dodged Kohaku when he tried to knock her down again. She then grabbed the stick and tripped him with it instead. Kohaku groaned in agony and replied. "Well, that's more like it. Let's go outside, I want to see how your balance is." "Alright then."

Behind the dojo, on the lake…..

Kohaku and Kotae were on a row boat, floating on the lake. Kohaku had Kotae standing on the bow with a bamboo stick in her hand. He told her to concentrate and practice the moves he had taught her the day before. "So this is supposed to help me with my balance?" "Indeed, you are doing well so far."

Kohaku them smiled and shook the boat slightly. "Kohaku!" "Ah, focus Kotae, despite what I am doing." "You little—fine…" Kotae grumbled in anger and continued her routine while standing on the edge of the bow. Kohaku shook the bow some more, finally sending Kotae into the cold water.

"Wah!" Splash! Down went Kotae into the water. Kohaku bursted out laughing while belting. "HAHA, AND YOU WERE DOING SO WELL!" Kotae was furious…. When she bubbled up, she tipped the boat over, having Kohaku land in the water with her. "KOTAE!" "HA! NOW WERE BOTH SWIMMING WITH THE FISHES!" Kohaku tackled Kotae then splashed her with water. Kotae tackled Kohaku, and splashed him back.

They got to shore, still wrestling like best buddies. When Kotae plopped herself on top of Kohaku, it was getting intense. She looked down at Kohaku, who was full of grass on his face when he came to shore. She laughed and moved the grass from his face. Kohaku looked up at her, staring at her beautiful blue eyes. She blushed at the way he was looking at her and turned her head away. Kohaku sat up, making his face close to hers. He put his hand on her face, and whipped away pieces of grass on her left cheek with his thumb. She wanted him to stop, but her body was frozen. Kohaku then leaned in and kissed Kotae deeply. She was having her first kiss with Kohaku, she was loving it. His lips were so soft, as she pushed her mouth deep in to is, indicating that she was liking it. He was being the perfect gentlemen during the kiss, as his hands were only on the sides of her face, stroking her cheeks with both of his thumbs.

When they both pulled away, heavy breaths exited their mouths. Kohaku apologized, as he felt stupid for what he did. "I'm sorry I did that." Kotae smiled and hugged him, embedding her face in his shoulder. "Please, don't feel that way. I always wanted to be loved by someone." Kohaku smiled and cuddled Kotae in his arms and replied. "Then I will do my best to make you happy."

The next day…

Kotae was training herself out on the lake, since Kohaku was out on a job. She stood on the bow, practicing her required moves. Kotae then smelled with her nose, and could sense Lykaon in the trees. The scent to her smelled like Inuyasha. She had some whim that it wasn't him. She smiled and spoke.

"Whoever you are, show yourself." The shadow being chuckled and replied while leaning on the trunk of the tree he was hiding in. "Oh, so you are aware of me then, how clever." Kotae grinned and jumped off the bow and into the tree Lykaon was submerging himself in. "I have been aware for a whole year. I have a wolf nose, I smelled you from a mile away. "Lykaon laughed softly, and showed himself to Kotae. 'He is very tall, and slightly intimidating…' Kotae thought, gripping her blade in her sheath on her leg. She crouched down on all fours like that of a wolf and observed him standing there. "You look like someone I once knew, but different somehow." Lykaon smiled and pushed back his bangs of white hair.

He then replied while crouching down to her level. "My name is Lykaon, and I am Inuyasha's twin brother." Kotae's eyes widened and spoke softly, as she was slightly afraid of him. "Why are you here? Why have you been following me?" Lykaon flashed grin and pulled out a fancy box and gave it to Kotae while replying. "It is my destiny to do so." Kotae squinted in confusion and replied. "I do not understand." Lykaon smiled and replied before disappearing into the shadows. "You will someday."

"WAIT!" Before Kotae could grab him, he disappeared. Kotae sighed and looked at the fancy box.

'What does he mean "It's his destiny"? 'As those thoughts scrambled through her mind, Kohaku returned, calling out for her. "Kotae?" Kotae gasped and slipped the box into her cleavage of her demon slayer outfit. She then climbed down the tree to meet Kohaku. "Kohaku, you have returned." "Yes, were you well this morning?" "Yes I was." "Great, let's go to the dojo to review what you have learned."

"Yes Master Kohaku."

So Kotae went back into the dojo with Kohaku to train. She never forgot that day she met Lykaon. It went through her mind all day, and all summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Complex Love Triangle

One Year Later…

"Well come on then!" "Blow out the candles!" "Ha-ha, okay, give it a rest you guys."

Kotae smiled ant all her new family and blew out the candles of her 18th birthday cake. She had now become a JR level demon slayer. She was now allowed to do jobs alongside of Kohaku. She was also training under the monk Miroku recommended her to. Since she was JR level, she could finally join the styles of the wolf pack.

"I got this for you." Koga said, handing her a gift in parchment paper. Kotae smiled and opened the package, it was a wolf outfit, like that of Koga's. "Wow dad, this is awesome!" Everyone gasped, it was the first time she called Koga her dad. Gina and Hakkaku smiled, so did Ayame. Kotae walked over to Koga and hugged Koga. "Can I call you dad now?" Koga clutched Kotae and spoke with a grin. "Of course you can, I am in fact your father. Now, go try it on." Kotae nodded and went into the new room built in the den for her.

Everyone waited…. Until she finally came out in the outfit.

"Well, how do I look?" Ayame smiled and pulled out a hair band. "It' missing something." Ayame then tied up Kotae's hair into a pony tail. "There, now you are perfect." Kotae lowered her head with a smile. "Thanks Ayame." "That's Mother Ayame to you." With that, Kotae was hugged by Ayame. Every day she grew happier with this new family. She could not believe how far she had gotten. However, her love life was about to get very complicated.

After the festivities of her 18th birthday, it was time to get back to work. She sat by the usual lake and pulled out possible jobs. She found these posted everywhere she went with Kohaku. She ate some of her cake while looking over the papers. She sniffed the air then grinned, as she knew who was coming to join her. "Greeting Kotae, how was your birthday jamboree this morning?" Lykaon said, climbing down from a tree and sitting next to her. Kotae smiled and replied while eating cake. "It was great." "Oh? That's good." Lykaon replied, resting his head down on a rock, chewing on a piece of straw. Kotae rolled her eyes and found the job she wanted and tucked in the sheath of her sword. She then rose and ate the rest of her cake. "I got a job to do, I'll see you later."

Lykaon smiled and followed her into the village. He came beside her and spoke. "You just want to see Kohaku again." Kotae rolled her eyes and replied. "Look, he is my sensei. That is all he his, so can we leave the conversation where it's at? Thanks." Lykaon laughed and spoke. "Very well niece. Keep in mind, you can't wait forever. Humans have very little commitment. I will see you around." Lykaon the disappeared into the shadows. Kotae frowned and entered the dojo.

'Of course Kohaku likes me more than a student. We did kiss after all! I will ask him what is going on myself.' With that last thought, Kotae rushed down the hallway where Kohaku's room was and slid his door open. The sight of what she saw almost made her vomit right there.

There was her so called significant other in bed with another women. There were Saki holders everywhere. Kohaku yawned and rose up, seeing Kotae standing right there. "OH, KOTAE!"

"Never mind, just get dressed and make sure that whore goes home." "KOTAE!" Kotae huffed and exited the dojo, furious as hell! She ran out of the village, down the hill, and went into the forest on the other side. She was too upset to care where she was going. All she wanted to do was run. She had never been so humiliated in her life.

An hour later….

Kotae made it to a clearing. It was a beautiful lake, surrounded by high rocks and trees. She threw down her bag and did what she always knew calmed her down; she trained hard. She swung her sword around, and balanced on rocks and glided in the water. When all that intense energy was released. She caught a couple of fish and made a fire to cook them. She didn't want to deal with family, friends, or responsibilities. She just wanted to be on her own for a while.

After bunkering down and eating, Kotae sat with a piece of wood, and made carvings. She was always good at that. Ever since she saw Miroku do it, she wanted to learn. Since then, all her life she carved wood. She made bears, trees, tigers, and deer. She then smelled the air and recognized the scent. She sighed in annoyance and spoke. "I know you are there Lykaon, I can smell your revolting dog scent from here." Lykaon climbed out of the tree and sat next to Kotae. "Touchy, who spit in your bean curb?" Kotae grumbled silently and replied. "I don't want to talk about it."

Lykaon laughed and scratched himself behind his ear with his foot. "Come on Kotae, you can tell me anything. I have known you for over a year now. I do not think I am a stranger to you anymore." Kotae looked away and sighed. "If I tell you, you'll just laugh and tell me you told me so." Lykaon replied while holding up his hand. "Scouts honour, I will not laugh." Kotae grumbled and spoke. "I caught Kohaku this morning in bed—with a prostitute and Saki cases everywhere." Lykaon's face turned red. He then knew he couldn't hold it in anymore, and cried out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "SEE! I KNEW YOU WOULS SQUEL LIKE A PIG! YOU A$$HOLE!" "AHAHAHAHA HUMANS ARE SO STUPID! THEY TAKE WHAT THEY HAVE FOR GRANTIED! AHAHAHAHAHA THEY DON'T KNOW HOW GOOD THEY HAVE IT AND DO SUCH FOOLISH THINGS!" Kotae's eyes widened, realizing that Lykaon wasn't laughing at her, but Kohaku instead. "Wait, I do not understand."

Lykaon finished his laugh spiel and spoke. "Ah-ha, he has no idea how lucky he is to have such a beautiful woman like you. Humans are not like demons. We know what we have and are proud of it. He feels humiliated to be in love, but we demons embrace it. WHAT AN IDIOT! HA-HA!" Kotae blushed and brought her legs together, then rested her chin on both her knees. "Lykaon, you don't have to say such nice things to make me feel better." Lykaon frowned and spoke while taking hold of Kotae's hand.

"Kotae, those words are the truth. I don't just say things on a whim. You are beautiful, radiant, funny, and outgoing. Heck, you are the first person not being afraid to insult me besides your mother and Inuyasha. That shows me you are not afraid of me, and trust me. Kotae, that just reals me in." Kotae's face was now red as a tomato. She looked away, not knowing how to respond. Lykaon smiled and took her chin in his right hand. He pulled her lips to his, kissing her deeply. Her face was bright red, and her heart pounded. She never felt like this with Kohaku. 'Could it be that—I love Lykaon more than Kohaku?' When Lykaon pulled away, he chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Do me a favour, stay beautiful until I see you again ok? Inside and out, the whole thing." Lykaon then smiled and climbed back into the tree. Kotae then couldn't smell his scent anymore, for he had vanished.

Kotae was freaking out! Kohaku made her feel great, but Lykaon made her feel important! She was caught in a love triangle and had no idea what to do about it. "KOTAE!" 'Oh no, Kohaku found me! What else could go wrong?!' "Kotae! There you are!" "Kohaku—I am not speaking to you." "Kotae, please let me explain. That woman was just a friend!" "ENOUGH WITH YOUR LIES! SHE WAS NAKED AND SO WERE YOU! THERE WERE SAKE CASES EVERYWHERE!" "She is another student. We were celebrating—and I guess things got out of hand." "OUT OF HAND? YOU WERE BEYOND OUT OF HAND! YOU ARE WITH ME, YET THERE YOU WERE, WAKING UP FROM A NIGHT OF BONING!" "We didn't have sex ok!" Kotae laughed and replied while sipping water. "Oh sure, of course you weren't"

"Kotae stop. We did not have sex ok. She is married, she is like my sister! We just got crazy from the drinking. She and I were NOT naked. In case you didn't notice, she was wearing a kimono underneath! She is not a prostitute or a whore, she is my best friend! Granted she was my first time—but we swore nothing after that! She is my sister figure and that's that. She is 32 for god sakes! I am only 23! It could never work!" "Kohaku, are you lying?" "No! She just joined me in bed because she was so drunk that she couldn't make it to the guest room. I tried to get her to leave, but I was so drunk as well, I passed out. I am not a cheater Kotae! I have values you know! I mean-"Kohaku took Kotae and embraced her. "I love you way too much to take you for granted like that. You are the only woman for me." Kotae blushed and rolled her eyes.

'What the hell am I going to do?! I am in love with 2 people, and I have to choose one or the other!'

With that last thought, Kotae realized that she was in big trouble. She had to choose who was going to be with her. Kohaku, a human. Or Lykaon, someone who was her own kind.


End file.
